parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
"Black Eyed Kids"
Many people have reported seeing or being approached by kids with "black eyes". They appear to be in distress and will ask for your assistance or to be welcomed into your home, vehicle, etc. It is said that if you do allow them in or help them in anyway you are to meet your doom! This page is dedicated to those who have had this experience or have had a friend or family member experience it first hand. But first I will present some history regarding these so called "children". "The stories of these creepy black eyed kids comes from all over the US, not just one place. The stories are very few in number and have just surfaced in the last ten years." '' This strange trend was first reported by journalist Brian Bethel on January 16, 1998. According to Bethel, two boys approached him while he was sitting in his parked car. Bethel described the kids in prototypical BEK fashion as stylish, olive skinned kids. The boys asked for a ride home explaining that they were on their way to the movies, but had forgotten their money. Bethel claimed that he was overwhelmed by a “fight-or-flight” response, but was nevertheless tempted to allow the boys entrance into the vehicle. He resisted the urge, which seemed to only agitate the boys, who grew ever more adamant that they be allowed into the car. It was then that Bethel finally noticed their “coal black” eyes, whereupon he was momentarily paralyzed with fear. The black-eyed beings seemed to realize that their window of opportunity was closing and their demands reached a fever pitch, at which point Bethel collected himself and promptly exited the scene. Since this report, there have been others of similar experiences in different parts of the country. These accounts are similar to Bethel's in that they generally involve the children's request that the teller let them inside their car or house, frequently using an excuse such as "I need to get home to my mother," or something that implies the child is in need. Urban legends involving the Black Eyed Children generally do not explain the cause of the children's eye color or the origins of the children themselves. What or Who are They? '' Some imply they could be aliens, ghosts or demons: specifically vampires, the tales frequently emphasize that the children must be admitted or invited into the house or car in question, and in this way are reminiscent of some vampire legends. ''Reported Encounters *'A woman named “Adele” who was in the relative safety of her home had a harrowing experience with BEKs. She described the encounter as such:' : ''“I was sitting in my bedroom reading a book, when at about 11:00 p.m. I heard a knocking… a slow, constant one." I got up out of bed to see what it was. I looked out the window and to my surprise saw two children. I opened the window and asked them what they wanted at this time of night. They replied by ''simply 'saying , ‘Let us in’. I said no and asked what for? We want to use your bathroom.'' : ''“I was quite shocked that children about 10 years-old wanted to use a stranger’s bathroom at this time of night. I told them no, closed the window, but looked at them through the glass. I glanced at their eyes… and I have never ever seen eyes like them. They were black, completely black. I got the feeling of evil and unhappiness. It surrounded me. It was horrible.”'' ' *'As if that weren’t creepy enough, apparently military security is no obstacle for these entities as one Marine who was stationed at Camp Lejeune, North Carolina can attest. The Marine was up late watching a movie in the infantry barracks where he lived in November of 2009. Being the weekend, all of his cohorts were either out drinking or asleep, and when he heard a knock at his door he assumed it was merely his roommate who had a habit of forgetting his keys. When he opened the door the young Marine would receive the shock of his life, for it was not his buddy standing in the walkway, but a pair of BEKs. The Marine insisted that his first instinct was to slam the door and lock it, but he was unable to do so. He described the experience in vivid detail:' : ''“I couldn’t take my eyes off their pitch-black eyes; it was like they were sucking me in. I felt horrible and was suddenly frightened for my life, like I needed to immediately take cover. They just stared at me, with those goddamn eyes.” : “I took a quick look up and down the walkway to see if any other Marines were out, but there was nobody in sight. I turned back to the kids who I noticed had taken a step forward toward me. I got the feeling like I was being hunted, like these kids where predators and out for their next meal or something. Instinct gave way to reason and I decided to listen to that voice and shut the door and locked it.'” *'It would seem that even other children are not immune to contact from these entities and — if this report is to be believed — they are even willing to get physical with those who are ostensibly their own age. This alarming account was posted online by a 16-year old boy who had a run in with a pair of BEKs outside of his home. In his own words — typos and all:' :: “I was skateboarding at around 10:30 last night and I had stopped to take a rest when I was approached by two kids one with blonde hair, a baseball cap, and a skateboard painted all black on the bottom.The other slightly less intimitdating as he looked to be around 8 he ''also 'had blonde hair and was wearing a spiderman shirt, ''''as I had my head hanging low t'he older one spoke to me.'' :: “Hey, kid can you help us were lost we need to use a phone can you take us to your house?” I looked up at them and immediatly felt dread and dispair I stood up quickly sensing something was wrong ” Uh, you can use my cellphone if you want” the older kid seemed annoyed and looked directly into my eyes it was then that I noticed they were black all black nothing white that I could see. Hey cool contacts where did you get them I asked.” :: ''“There not contacts” '''he said flatly, yea well sorry I couldn’t help you guys out but im going inside. I turned around and started to ride but somehow the older kid caught up with me and grabbed my sholder, '''YOU will let us use your phone '"WE NEED TO GO INSIDE BUT WE CAN'T IF YOU DON'T TAKE US TO YOUR HOUSE” '''it was at this point I hit him in the face and ran up the stairs to my house and shook for hours. Later when I was on the computer I looked outside my window and the kids were staring at the window I told my mother and of course she didn’t belive me.” : This is the first encounter I’ve heard of where there was physical contact between a BEK and a human being. Does this represent a trend of increasing physical violence that these beings will employ to get their way or is it merely a case of a weaker individual getting bullied by an unknown entity? Perhaps only time will tell. These cases and scores of others have been reported from all across the globe with very few variances. Some neglect the olive skin, while other reports state that the BEKs were dressed in fashionable clothes of another period rather than contemporary trends. Most of these cases involve a pair of boys, but there are also reports of adult women and even one bizarre account by an elderly couple concerning a group of black-eyed teens that pulled in front of their house in a new van. While a pair of BEKs attempted to gain access to their home they noticed that the rest of them were walking a Dachshund in front of their house. Needless to say these cases represent the exceptions and not the rule. Category:Supernatural Category:Alleged UFO-related entities Category:Demons Category:Mythological hybrids